Going Under
by sparkyvampire
Summary: Zoey survives her soul shattering and discovers her love for Stark. She rids of Neferet and Kalona only to have his until-now-unheard-of brother seek to avenge him. Rated T for language. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Haunted

**A/N: Hey all. I'm so happy I finished the House of Night Series a couple of weeks ago. But due to hot weather and going out it has taken me a while to get this up. This is my version of Burned and is set right after the end of Tempted. Chapter named "Haunted" after the song by Evanescence. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not P.C or Kristin Cast so I don't own any characters except my own (these will come soon) and this plot. So I don't own Stark either (sobs quietly). Anyway my first H.O.N fanfic…enjoy!**

I could barely move or think. I was dead…my soul had shattered after Heath was killed. I would have choked on his name-if I could have even done that. I was sad Heath had died. Okay, beyond sad more like devastated he had died. I mean, we were Imprinted and childhood sweethearts.

My thoughts were not of Heath though. I only thought of one person…My warrior…my Stark. I tried to breathe evenly but my "shell" barely responded. I drew uneven little pants. I couldn't hear anyone but I'm sure chaos was erupting around me.

I was confused and lost and I did the only thing I could do. I called for Nyx. I screamed her name over and over in my head. Then I saw the sweetest thing. She came down in her usual wispy, ghostlike form but changed the scene in my mind from blackness to my grandmother's lavender farm.

I felt strength return to my body and I sat up and looked at Nyx. I began sobbing and she looked…well startled. "Zoeybird, what is wrong daughter?" she asked. It made me sob harder…I didn't want to think of Grandma now I was d- I couldn't even think the word.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dead! Why wouldn't I be upset?" I managed to choke out in-between sobs. Nyx stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "Why would you think that daughter?" she questioned and I ignored it. Trying to comfort me right now was just a load of bullpoopie.

"The worst thing was…I never got to say goodbye. I'll never smell my Grandmother's lavender, never see Heath again, never laugh and gossip with Stevie Rae, try and figure out some annoying poem with Aphrodite, never be able to say hi to grandmother again, or thank Damien and Jack and the Twins for being there for me when I needed it most…I'll never be able to tell Stark that he was the one and how much I love him".

The last part was it. I cried hysterically barely able to breathe. Nyx smiled. I looked at her questioningly. "How is my death amusing?" I asked her in between cries and screams. Okay…this was getting weird.

"Child, you never let me finish. You are not dead!" I stared at her confused.

"If I am not dead then why am I here? Why was I not able to anything when I was on the ground before-well I think I still am but-" I stopped talking.

Nyx smiled. "You still have your soul. To fight or give up. You just need to make the choice." With that she vanished and I came back to reality.

My eyelids fluttered open and I was staring into the eyes and godlike hotness face of Stark.

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it's short but I wanted to get it rolling. I hope you enjoyed. Anyway please R&R. The more and quicker I get them the more I write!!!**

**Xox Chloe (sparkyvampire)**


	2. Chapter 2 Savin' Me

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry I took so long in updating. Life has been hectic. I've got my party tomorrow so I'm writing this now so you guys can have something. Chapter is called "Savin' Me" after a Nickelback song (best band ever!). Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.N the awesome P.C and Kristin Cast do. I however own the plot and my own characters (coming soon). Enjoy! P.S LANGUAGE GETS GRAPHIC when Aphrodite is ticked off.**

Stark P.O.V

"COME ON ZOEY, STAY WITH ME. YOU PROMISED REMEMBER?" I didn't realise I was shouting until I saw everyone's …well alarmed expressions.

I shook Zoey and cradled her to my chest. "Z, come on. I can't do this without you. Open your eyes" I whimpered softly. I was the worst goddessdamn warrior there ever was. I looked up towards the black sky. It protected us like a thick blanket and spread across the sky. I prayed to Nyx.

I looked back towards Zoey. I let one tear roll down my face and Zoey opened her eyes. Without thinking I crashed my lips on hers.

She was surprised at first but kissed me back with enthusiasm. "I love you James Stark" she whispered against me. I smiled. I had been waiting so long to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Ditto, I love you to Zoey Redbird" I replied. She smiled and looked around at our friends. HELL…Aphrodite must be growing on me. Then Zoey looked alarmed. Through her feelings she was terrified.

"Where's Kalona?" she asked, suddenly petrified. I sighed.

"He fled as I was coming here. He's gone…for now" I replied gritting my teeth for what he had done.

"He remains. He still wishes to persuade the court" I heard Darius say. The Twins gave snickers.

Then I felt sadness wash over Zoey. I immediately knew why.

"I'm sorry Z, I couldn't get to Heath in time" I told her gently. She gave a small smile.

"You couldn't have known" she whispered back. Aphrodite cleared her throat. Okay, she may be growing on me, but she can still be a cow.

Zoey laughed. I mean really laughed. "Sorry guys, come here" she opened her arms and I helped her stand.

"Group hug!" Jack cried. Even Aphrodite joined in. Then I remembered something. Where was shit-face Erik and Venus? I think Aphrodite figured that one out as well. She decided to voice it.

"Where's Erik and biatch? Everyone else came when we said we were worried about Zoey. Search party time!" she said with mock enthusiasm in her voice.

She wrapped her arm around Darius's waist and they left heading towards the rooms.

Everyone else followed including Zoey. She entwined her hand in mine and I smiled. We followed after the rest. We paused outside Erik's door breathless. Aphrodite smirked and opened the door silently.

So much for knocking. Everyone tiptoed in. I knew Erik and Venus were here. I could feel it. The heavy breathing gave it away too. They obviously hadn't noticed us. Even in the dark we all could see Erik sucking Venus' ugly face off.

Aphrodite switched on a light to grab their attention. They sprang apart like frightened cats. Venus and Erik didn't mind though. Aphrodite apparently did.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHAT PART OF ZOEY IS IN TROUBLE COME QUICK DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? WHILE YOU TWO ARE GETTING HOT AND HEAVY AND SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES OFF LIKE THERE'S NO TOMMOROW…ZOEY CAME THIS CLOSE TO DYING! SO ACTUALLY THERE ALKMOST WAS NO TOMMORROW, NO HELP FROM YOU FAG BOY AND SLUT GIRL!" Aphrodite roared.

Venus looked like she was about to wet herself but Erik just smirked. Okay, fine. This ass was going to cop it. I put a hand on Aprodite's shoulder and she gave a knowing grin. She shot a you-are-so-dead-now look at Erik.

His blue ice cold gaze shot daggers at me. I stood right in front of him and was happy that I was a good few inches taller than him.

"If you hear Zoey is in trouble, you come as fast as your fat legs can carry you, moron. If you don't I will torture you. I have no doubt Aphrodite will help, so will Darius and Damien and Jack, the Twins…I know for a fact they are not going to be gentle. Are we clear?" I hissed at Erik.

He looked worse then Venus. He was petrified. I slung my arm around Zoey's waist turned and left the room without so much as a peep from Erik.

Being able to get back at the guy who didn't care about Zoey dying without getting in a fist-fight was sweet. Now Zoey wouldn't be peeved and I remain in everyone's good books.


	3. Chapter 3 Watcha Say

**A/N: Hey y'all. What's shaking? Sorry I havn't update in a while but when you are on holidays you try and make em last. Have to go back to school on first of February. NO! Anyway thankyou to Vampluver19, Stark's Girl, Kikio 1010, Ambalee and H.O.N bkworm. I love u guys! Chapter is named Watcha Say by Jason Deluro. Enjoy!**

ZOEY P.O.V

I can't believe Stark just did that. I had to clap my jaw shut to not burst out laughing at Erik and Venus' expressions. It was priceless.

I was also very proud of Stark. I could tell through his oath how much he wanted to hit Erik: to make him bleed and pay for not helping me. Well, I couldn't help think violent thoughts about Erik I mean Stark wasn't making it any easier.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Stark, do you mind not picturing beating the crap out of 'fag boy'. It's not helping me. Just making me feel violent." I said breaking the peaceful silence.

Stark smiled at the use of Aphrodite's nickname for Erik.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. Just the thought of what might have happened…if you hadn't been alright-"he broke off and I could feel every part of his pain. It broke my heart. His head drooped.

I lifted my hand, clasped his jaw and pulled his head to look me in the eye. "I'm proud of you Stark, really. I knew how hard that was for you. I could feel it through your oath." He grinned.

"You always know how to make me feel better." My turn to grin. By that time Aphrodite and the crew had caught up with us.

"Hey, Stevie Rae and the red fledglings decided to go back after my show with the help of Stark here. The sun's coming up" she said and punched Stark lightly on the arm. "We're all going to turn in. Oh, and Z, fag boy wants to talk to you…alone." She used air quotes on the alone part. She sent a glance to me and her eyes sent a silent message.

_Something's off. Take Stark. Screw Erik._

Zoey nodded slightly to look like she was just flinching. Stark snickered.

"He can stick it up his ass if he thinks I'm going to make _that _mistake again" he hissed. A put a hand on his shoulder attempting to comfort him.

I could feel his anger bubbling inside of him like a pot of water about to overflow…wait crap analogy. Stark's anger was like a volcano about to erupt.

He was severely pissed.

"Well, warrior and I are turning in. But shut your door's because we probably won't be _sleeping_ technically." She said. She bid us goodnight and walked away: hands in twined with Darius.

Jack and the Twins shuddered.

"Well, I think I'm going to do more than shut my door. I'm going to bolt it and wear earmuffs" Shaunee said.

"Ditto Twin" was Erin's reply. The Twins, Damien and Jack left walking the same way as Aphrodite.

"Just you and me Z" Stark muttered. I gave him a smile and sighed. He read me like a book so I didn't have to tell him I didn't want to see Erik: but I had to. Sadly.

We walked to Erik's room hand in hand. I knocked rapidly on the door. Erik opened it quickly.

What he did next surprised me. He bent his head and kissed me smack bang on the lips. Gripping my butt in the process. Perv.

**A/N: Hmmm. Not to smooth. Especially with Stark right behind Zoey.**

**What do you think will happen? Well I already know. Haha. **

**Will Stark be pissed and fist fight Erik?**

**Will Zoey go crawling back to Erik or stay with Stark?**

**Review. Review and these questions will be answered very fast.**


	4. Chapter 4 Threats Again

**A/N: Hi everyone! I cannot fathom enough how sorry I am that it has taken me who knows how many months to update this! Only 3 chapters + my lack of updating and already 18 reviews. It makes my day. Sadly school has kept me away from all you awesome people. Now without further ado, I give you chapter four. Xoxo Chloe **

Stark P.O.V

I walked alongside Zoey to Erik's room. I really didn't like this but I had no choice. Zoey would have gone anyway so I would rather be with her. She smiled at me and knocked the door. It sprang open and Erik was there. Either I had blinked and missed something or Erik was making out with Zoey and grabbing her fine butt or she hates me. Then I saw her struggling and I came to my senses. I did the lowest thing any guy could do to another.

I kneed him where no guy (except Erik) deserves to be hit. Right in the family jewels. He grunted and let go of Zoey so I pulled her out of the way. She gave me a quick image in her mind. Me standing by and let her take control. I quickly remembered I promised myself to try not to hit him and stay in everyone's good books.

Zoey walked back over to Erik, who was now cussing freely and bending over in pain.

"Oh, Erik are you ok?" she asked him sweetly. Say WHAT! She didn't give off anything like this.

"I am now that you are here, Zoey" he said between gritted teeth. She tilted his face up and stared into his eyes. Is she seriously going to kiss HIM? OMG have I been played? But then the Zoey I knew came through. She pulled her face back and extended her arm.

SLAP! It was an amazing and beauty of a bitch slap that only a genius girl could deliver. Erik screamed in pain. "If you so much as ever lay a finger on me indecently I will not e so gentle. Heck, I might even let Stark join in the fun" she hissed. I laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

My turn to talk. "Clearly, you didn't get the message before. Zoey is MINE! Back off or I swear the third time will not be so lucky for you!" I threatened.

I grabbed Zoey in my arms and ran with her to our room. It had been a big day and I was really tired.

Hopefully tomorrow would bring something new to defeat Kalona. But for now I was completely content running with Zoey, who was already falling asleep in my arms.

**A/N: Sorry I know it is short but I wanted to give you something before the weekend was over. This week is focus week so I will update very regularly this week **** YAY!**


End file.
